Serial Kisseuses
by Gouline971
Summary: Quand Pansy a une idée farfelue en tête qui a pour cibles Ron, Blaise, Neville, Harry et Drago. Hermione n'est pas d'accord…


Bonjour !

Je vous présente un nouveau _**Drago/Hermione**_ suivit d'autres couples. J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous dis bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : _Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé :**_ Quand Pansy a une idée farfelue en tête qui a pour cibles Ron, Blaise, Neville, Harry et Drago, Hermione n'est pas d'accord…

_**Serial Kisseuses.**_

-Vous êtes d'accord les filles ? On fait comme ça ? demanda Pansy.

-Evidemment, dit Lavande.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ginny.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Luna.

-Non !

Les quatre filles regardèrent Hermione qui s'était levée et avait mis les mains sur ses hanches.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça ! Non, non, non et non !

-Oh, Hermione ne joue pas les rabat-joie, lui dit Pansy. C'est pour s'amuser.

-S'amuser ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Lavande est raide dingue de Ron et Ginny flirte avec Blaise alors c'est du tout cuit ! Neville en pince pour Luna alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance et toi… Harry te fuit presque comme la peste depuis votre dérapage nocturne, voilà pourquoi tu veux le faire ! Mais moi, non !

-Tu as la trouille ? demanda Lavande avec un air provocant.

-Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas la trouille ! N'importe quoi !

-Si tu as la trouille ! Tu as la trouille qu'il te repousse.

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Pourquoi lui ? Je ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Qui ? dit Ginny. Seamus ? Dean ? Zacharias Smith ? Crabbe ? Goyle ?

-Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, fit Hermione en rasseyant. Ce sera Malefoy.

-Eh ben voilà ! Tu es très coopérative quand tu le souhaites Hermione, lui dit Pansy en souriant. Alors on est d'accord ? Demain, on aura toutes embrassé le garçon que nous nous sommes attribuées. Qui veut commencer ?

-Moi ! dit Lavande en levant la main. C'était bien la première fois que Lavande se dévouait pour faire quelque chose.

-Et rappelez-vous, tous les coups sont permis. Vous pouvez les coincer, leur faire mal, leur sauter dessus, ce qu'il faut c'est que vos lèvres soient collées aux leurs demain et devant témoins ! Tu penses pouvoir faire ça, Luna ?

-Moi ? dit Luna comme si elle venait de débarquer. Bien sûr que je pourrais le faire. Il n'y aura aucun souci et vous verrez que ça se fera sans aucune violence. Neville coopérera.

-C'est bizarre, mais ça m'inquiète un peu, chuchota Ginny à Pansy. Tu es prête Hermione ?

-Non. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix puisque ça a été décidé ainsi, répondit-elle en fusillant Pansy du regard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu verras qu'à la fin de la journée tu me remercieras.

Les filles quittèrent la salle sur demande et retournèrent dans leur dortoir et dans sa salle commune privée pour Hermione. Quelle soirée. Elles s'étaient réunies dans cette salle pour passer un bon moment et discuter entre filles de leur journée et surtout des garçons. C'est à ce moment-là que Pansy eut cette idée farfelue d'embrasser un garçon dans les 24 heures qui suivraient. Tout le monde avait été partant sauf Hermione car il avait été décidé qu'elle devait embrasser Drago Malefoy, soit son homologue masculin. Certes, elle s'entendait mieux avec lui depuis quelque temps mais pas au point de devoir l'embrasser dans les prochaines 24 heures.

-Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusées ? demanda Drago allongé dans le canapé de la salle commune.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ? rétorqua Hermione en bougeant les jambes de Drago pour s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

-Comme ça. Vous avez bien parlé de moi ?

-Qui te dit qu'on a parlé de toi ?

-On parle toujours de moi. Tu as sûrement dû dire à quel point je suis agaçant et Pansy a sûrement dû prendre ma défense. Je me trompe ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, peut-être qu'Hermione avait dit qu'il l'agaçait et qu'elle avait envie de le balancer par la fenêtre et oui, peut-être que Pansy lui avait dit que Drago était quelqu'un d'adorable quand on savait s'y prendre mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient parlé de lui. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir l'embrasser dès le lendemain. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'y prendre ?

**000**

C'était le jour J. C'était le jour où Hermione et quatre autres filles allaient devoir embrasser Drago et quatre autres garçons et ceux, devant témoins ! Hermione s'était donnée du courage à son réveil, se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Oui, Hermione s'était donnée beaucoup de courage et tout s'était envolé quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait vu Drago sortir de salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Hermione avait comme qui dirait court-circuité. Elle avait reluqué Drago plus que de raison ce qu'il avait bien évidemment remarqué.

-Ça va, tu te rinces bien l'œil ? avait-il dit.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !

-Tu rougis Granger et je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

-Je rougis parce que j'en ai marre de te voir de trimballer torse nu dans notre salle commune ! La prochaine fois apporte des vêtements avec toi dans la salle de bain !

-Mais je me promène torse nu parce que je sais que tu es là pour me regarder, Granger.

Hermione rougit encore plus alors que Drago lui faisait un clin d'œil avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Non, franchement, ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple. Cette journée allait être très, mais alors très longue.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle Hermione, prit la peine de regarder le comportement de Ron et Harry. Etant donné qu'ils allaient eux aussi être deux pauvres victimes de la folie des filles, elle voulait s'assurer que leur petit-déjeuner se passait pour le moment sans encombre. Effectivement, Ron mangeait déjà avec appétit et Harry lisait la Gazette alors que Ginny faisait un clin d'œil à Hermione et que Lavande n'arrêtait de pas de glousser en jetant des regards furtifs à Ron. Hermione regarda Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas changé de comportement et Pansy qui était à la table des Serpentard était en pleine conversation avec Blaise et Drago, mais regardait de temps en temps la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu vas bien Hermione ?

Elle sursauta et regarda Harry qui semblait inquiet.

-Tu as l'air tendu. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Quoi ? Oui, oui bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Hermione se servit un peu de jus l'air de rien. Soudain Lavande se leva et au lieu de quitter la grande salle avec Parvati, elle se mit face à Ron, lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de dire Quiddich, Lavande s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Surpris, Harry eut un mouvement de recul, certains garçons parmi les Gryffondor applaudissaient, Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents alors que Pansy avait un sourire en coin. Seule Hermione maudissait Lavande d'avoir ouvert la partie. Maintenant il fallait vraiment qu'elle embrasse Drago et devant témoins.

Lavande rompit le baiser et regarda Ron dans les yeux. Le pauvre ne pouvait absolument rien dire.

-A tout l'heure Ron.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en chaloupant légèrement et en faisant un clin d'œil à Pansy qui y répondit.

-Cette fille est folle, déclara Harry. Je suis heureux que ça ne me soit pas arrivé.

Pauvre Harry, pensa Hermione. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendrait dans peu de temps.

-Tu vas bien Ron ? demanda Ginny avec un léger sourire.

-Hein ? dit-il grossièrement et totalement hébété. Ouais, génial.

**000**

La matinée avait plutôt bien commencé selon Hermione. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Le cours d'histoire avait toujours été aussi barbant pour la plupart des élèves et le cours d'enchantement avait été très intéressant. Il était vrai que Ron était complètement ailleurs et que Lavande n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil. Ron en rougissait.

-Elle me fait peur, chuchota Ron pendant le cours de potions.

-Ignore-la, lui dit Harry. Tu verras ça marche.

-Tu crois ?

-Puisque que je te le dis.

Harry jeta un regard à Pansy qui était concentrée sur sa potion. Si seulement Harry savait, pensa Hermione. Il ignorait peut-être Pansy, mais c'était parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Hermione savait que la vengeance allait être terrible pour lui.

-D'accord, tu as sans doute raison, dit Ron en tournant le dos à Lavande.

Alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans les cachots, on frappa à la porte. Rogue invita la personne à entrer d'une voix traînante. C'était Ginny.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Weasley ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur Rogue, mais je dois donner un message à Blaise Zabini.

-Oh non, chuchota Hermione alors que Pansy et Lavande avaient un large sourire.

Blaise regarda Drago, Pansy et Ginny avec un point d'interrogation sur le milieu du visage.

-Faîtes passer le message, Miss Weasley qu'on en finisse et que ces lamentables sorciers puissent tenter de faire une potion relativement correct.

-Oui professeur.

Ginny avança parmi les élèves et s'arrêta pile devant Blaise. Elle laissa quelques secondes défiler et avant que Blaise ou que Rogue n'ouvrent la bouche, elle prit Blaise par les pans de sa robes de sorcier et l'embrassa fougueusement. Blaise, qui sur le coup c'était senti happé se laissa volontiers faire, la serrant contre lui. Pendant qu'Hermione paniquait de plus en plus au vu de la journée qui allait suivre, Lavande éclata de rire, Pansy lâcha un « c'est beau l'amour » Drago fit exploser son chaudron, Harry et Ron en étaient bouche bée.

-Merci professeur Rogue, dit Ginny après avoir rompu le baiser. Bonne journée.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et quitta le cachot. Tous les regards se reportèrent sur Blaise, qui à présent, avait la même tête que Ron.

-Ma sœur, dit-il. Ma petite sœur est devenue folle.

-Et vous direz à votre sœur que je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour le désordre qu'elle vient de créer. Reprenez vos potions. Mr Malefoy allez vider votre chaudron et recommencez.

-Alors Blaise, on est heureux ? demanda Pansy.

-Hein ? Ouais. Ouais…

Ça faisait deux sur cinq. Qui allait être la troisième à attaquer ? Hermione était loin d'être prête à le faire. Elle regarda Drago qui avait les sourcils froncer en regardant Lavande, Ron, Blaise puis la porte. Il croisa son regard et Hermione baissa la tête.

-Ce qui se passe là, c'est normal ? chuchota Drago à Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Silence, ordonna Rogue.

**000**

-Non mais tu as perdu la tête Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? En plein cours de potion en plus de ça ! Tu nous as fait perdre des points à cause de tes conneries !

-Si tu veux savoir, je m'en fiche un peu Ron et si j'ai embrassé Blaise c'est pour les mêmes raisons que Lavande. Blaise me plait.

-Quoi ? tonna-t-il en se levant. Quoi ? répéta-t-il en regardant Lavande qui lui souriait.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ce Serpentard ! C'est… c'est contre-nature ! C'est comme si Harry se décidait à sortir avec Parkinson !

Harry fut soudainement prit d'une violente quinte de toux alors qu'il avalait son déjeuner. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour se calmer. Si seulement Ron savait ce qu'Harry avait fait avec Pansy.

-Tu vois ? Cette horrible vision a faillit tuer Harry !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais sortir avec Blaise Zabini. Et puis de toute façon, Ron, je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres !

-Je suis ton frère !

-Parmi cinq autres ! Et tu n'es pas Papa !

Plus personne ne parla à la table des Gryffondor pendant un bon quart d'heure. L'atmosphère était assez tendue et Hermione avait les mains moites. Elle se demandait qui allait être la prochaine victime. Harry qui était à côté d'elle et qui se remettait de sa quinte de toux ou le pauvre Neville qui pour l'instant ne voyait rien venir.

-Bonjour les amis.

Ça allait être Neville. Le pauvre. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Comment Luna allait-elle s'y prendre ? La violence n'était pas l'attitude à avoir, elle le savait mais comment cela se passerait-il ?

-Vous avez l'air tous tendus.

-On se demande pourquoi, marmonna Ron.

-C'est dommage. J'aurais bien voulu être là lorsque tu as embrassé Blaise Zabini, Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y aura d'autre fois où tu pourras voir ça.

-Ginny ! s'emporta Ron alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luna ? demanda Harry. Tu as fini de déjeuner ?

-Oui et non. J'ai juste envie de parler un peu avec Neville.

Hermione, Lavande et Ginny se regardèrent. Pansy elle, regardait la scène de là où elle était avec beaucoup d'attention. Neville lui, avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et regarda Luna avec le rouge aux joues.

-Tu vas bien Neville ? demanda Luna avec enthousiasme.

-Euh… oui.

-C'est super ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Je… quoi ? fit Neville en rougissant de plus en plus alors que certains Gryffondor commençaient à rire et qu'Hermione en était à la limite des larmes tant elle était peinée pour lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que moi je t'aime bien, tu sais.

-Ah… ah oui ? dit-il en déglutissant.

-Oui, répondit Luna en s'approchant de lui. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Euh… oui. Bien sûr.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? chuchota Harry à Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes de désespoirs qu'elle avait, n'allaient pas tarder à couler pour Neville. Ce dernier regardait Luna et continuait de déglutir alors que certains Gryffondor comme Dean et Seamus répondaient oui à sa place.

-Allez Neville, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

-On ne peut pas dire non à ce genre de question !

-Allez Neville !

-Neville ! Neville ! Neville ! Neville !

Toute la table des Gryffondor était euphorique. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Tout Poudlard allait être témoin de cette scène et elle voulait, elle souhaitait que Luna échoue. Neville acquiesça et Luna embrassa Neville chastement, furtivement mais aux yeux de tous. Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent alors que Luna retournait à la table des Serdaigle ! Un gigantesque sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pansy alors qu'Hermione étaient de plus en plus paniquée. Ils n'en étaient qu'au déjeuner et ils ne restaient qu'elles deux.

-Silence ! Silence mes enfants ! demanda Dumbledore. Je sais qu'une peu d'amour en ce bas monde ne fait absolument pas de mal, mais terminons ce déjeuner dans le calme.

Le ton baissa légèrement.

-C'est pas possible, dit Harry. Il y a un pari là-dessous ? Lavande, Ginny, Luna. C'est qui la prochaine ? Parvati ? Qui sera la victime ?

-Toi, dit Ron.

-Certainement pas ! paniqua presque Harry. Tu es au courant de quelque chose Hermione ?

-Moi ? dit-elle dans les aigües. Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je saurais quelque chose. J'ai autre chose à penser que de vouloir embrasser n'importe quel garçon de cette école. Je révise pour les ASPIC, moi !

Ron se contenta de cette réponse alors qu'Harry continua de fixer sa meilleure amie. Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentard, Blaise et Drago fixaient Pansy.

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose, dit Drago.

-Moi ? fit Pansy d'un air faussement innocent. Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Le sourire que tu arbores, répondit Blaise.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

-Non ! Pas quand il y a trois filles qui embrassent trois garçons comme ça devant tout le monde avant la fin du déjeuner ! dit Drago.

-Ce n'est pas Blaise qui va s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

-Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Nous sommes d'accord.

Pansy se reporta sur son assiette et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, ce que Drago remarqua.

**000**

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Aucune fille n'embrassa de garçons durant quelques heures. Mais on pouvait remarquer l'attitude de certains d'entre eux. Il y avait ceux qui souhaitaient être embrassés dans la journée par une jolie fille et qui, dès qu'ils en voyaient une, bombaient le torse comme Crabbe et Goyle, et il y avait ceux qui fuyaient les filles comme la peste. Belles ou moches, peu importe, ils voulaient être tranquille. C'était un peu le cas d'Harry qui avait soudainement peur que Parvati lui saute dessus ou pire, que Pansy le fasse. Pourtant ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui prêtaient une quelconque attention. Mais Hermione savait que c'était lui qui allait être la prochaine victime. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à faire ça à Drago.

-Je dois dire que vous vous êtes admirablement bien débrouillées les filles, dit Pansy. C'était génial !

-Merci, fit Lavande fière d'elle.

Les filles étaient dans les tribunes du terrain de Quiddich pendant que les Gryffondor s'entraînaient.

-Ginny était vraiment excellente ! Pendant le cours ! Même Rogue était sous le choc.

-Mais moi je n'étais pas là, dit Luna en regardant au loin. Je me sens un peu délaissée.

-Il ne faut pas Luna. Toi, tu as été la meilleure !

-Pauvre Neville quand même, ajouta Hermione. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Peut-être, mais beaucoup de garçons le félicitaient. C'est une très bonne chose pour lui.

-Attendez, dit Parvati. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ça est un jeu ?

-Oui et non, répondit Pansy. On a décidé d'embrasser un garçon devant témoins avant la fin de la journée. C'est bête comme tout mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle !

-C'est vrai ! Mais… mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Lavande !

-Tu n'as pas voulu venir à notre petite réunion hier soir sous prétexte que Pansy n'est pas digne de confiance. Mais ce qu'elle avait en tête est quelque chose que toi tu aurais pu imaginer.

-Mais je sais, répondit Parvati au bord de l'hystérie. Je veux en faire partie ! J'embrasserais bien Harry ou Drago Malefoy !

-Trop tard, dit Lavande. Harry est pour Pansy et Drago pour Hermione.

-Oh, zut ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut juste les embrasser ?

-Oui, dit Luna. Devant témoin et tous les coups sont permis.

-J'aime.

-En parlant de ça, Hermione tu es prête ?

-Non. Et je crois que je vais me retirer.

-Quoi ? firent les filles en même temps.

-Tu ne peux te désister ! dit Pansy.

-Et pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas fait de serment inviolable. Et puis Parvati est là. Je lui laisse Malefoy.

-Génial ! s'exclama Parvati.

-Non ! Non ! s'indigna Pansy. Tu as choisis Drago, tu vas embrasser Drago et ça devant témoins ! Petite froussarde !

-Je ne suis pas froussarde ! rétorqua Hermione. Et je te signale que tu n'as pas encore embrassé Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-La fin de l'entraînement. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai pris un balai avec moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Lavande avec un large sourire.

-T'inquiète Brown, c'est pour bientôt. Potter ne s'en remettra pas. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, les Serpentard arrivent sur le terrain, annonça Parvati.

-C'est parfait, dit Pansy en se levant et en enfourchant son balai. Hermione, il ne restera plus que toi d'ici quelques minutes. Toi aussi Parvati.

Pansy partit sur son balai et fonça sur le terrain. Elle fonça à vive allure parmi la foule mélangeant les Gryffondor et Serpentard et elle atterrit sur Harry qui se retrouva plaqué au sol sous le choc et embrassé fougueusement par Pansy. Des témoins, ils en avaient. Parmi eux : Drago et Blaise qui avaient maintenant la certitude que ça sentait le coup fourré.

Hermione se précipita hors de gradin en pestant contre Pansy. Elle avait certainement dû lui faire mal cette folle !

Pansy arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda Harry qui était tétanisé avait les yeux exorbités. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et commença à chuchoter.

-Maintenant Potter tu sauras qu'il n'est pas bon de me fuir. Je parviens toujours à mes fins. Pourquoi résister ? Je te plais autant que tu me plais. Tu me l'as déjà bien prouvé, tu te rappelles ?

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et elle sentit Harry opposer moins de résistance. C'était un bon point. Elle se leva et retourna dans le château. Hermione se précipita pour lever Harry avec l'aide de Ginny. Il retourna dans les vestiaires toujours en état de choc et lorsqu'il s'y retrouva seul :

-AH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MASCARADE !

-Je suppose que ça signifie que Potter est devenu fou, dit Blaise à Drago.

-Sûrement.

-Je trouve ça génial ! s'exclama Parvati.

-La ferme Parvati ! La journée n'est pas finie, lui chuchota Lavande en la prenant par le bras pour retourner au château.

Ginny, Luna et Hermione les suivirent. Elle lança un furtif regard à Drago. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Comment faire ?

-Si je récapitule, dit Blaise, Weasley, Moi, Londubat, Potter… Tu n'as pas l'impression que la liste est incomplète ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Drago.

Blaise le regarda puis regarda les filles qui s'en allaient. Drago suivit son regard et vit Hermione le regarder. Il comprit.

-Non !

-Si. Tu es la prochaine victime mon vieux et Granger est la meurtrière. Ce sont des Serial Kisseuses.

-Des Serial Kisseuses ? Ridicule, dit Drago en enfourchant son balai.

-Tu vas voir. Elle va te sauter dessus comme toutes les autres.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Granger, répondit Drago alors qu'il s'envolait prêt à commencer l'entraînement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, lui dit Blaise en le rejoignant. Ce n'est pas un genre, c'est un jeu ! Elles s'amusent ! Ginny qui débarque en cours de potions pour m'embrasser, c'est l'audace du jeu. Granger va en faire partie. Attends-toi a des surprises Drago.

Blaise s'éloigna en éclatant de rire et bizarrement Drago ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, quoi que…

**000**

-Vous savez quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose ! C'est quoi ? Un pari ? Qui a parié ? Qui a perdu le pari ! Il y a une raison pour qu'elle ce soit jetée sur moi comme ça ! Hermione ! Dis-moi !

-Mais je ne sais rien du tout, moi ! dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

-Ne nous mens pas Hermione, ajouta Ron. Lavande, je veux une explication ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça et comme ça !

-Oh, tu as enfin décidé de m'adresser la parole ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Ginny ! dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! Vous vous faites embrasser par deux filles sublimes alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Regardez Neville ! Il est sur un nuage depuis ce midi ! Faîtes comme lui !

-Oui mais…

-Harry, tout le monde sait que tu as couché avec Pansy et qu'elle te plait alors arrête de la fuir ! Elle se jette sur toi alors arrête de râler et ouvre-lui les bras ! Toi Ron… Sors avec Lavande et fiche-moi la paix avec Blaise !

Nouveau silence à la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu as couché avec Parkinson ? dit Ron à Harry.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il rapidement. Ta sœur raconte n'importe quoi !

Il lui fit de gros yeux et Ginny haussa les épaules.

-C'est ton tour, chuchota-t-elle à Hermione. C'est le dernier moment.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me mettre la pression.

-Tu n'as aucune pression à avoir, lui dit Lavande. Tu y vas, tu l'embrasses et tu t'en vas.

-Il y a un truc que vous n'avez pas saisi. Après le dîner je retourne dans ma salle commune privée et qui est mon homologue ? Malefoy !

-Mais tu t'en fiches. On s'amuse.

-Parce que ça vous amuse d'agresser les mecs qui vous plaisent ?

-Oui, répondirent Lavande et Ginny.

-Pas moi.

-Ça vaut dire que Drago te plait ? demanda Parvati en chuchotant.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Hermione un peu trop fort. Il ne me plait pas du tout. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique et…

-Il n'arrête pas de te fixer, finit Parvati.

Hermione leva le regard. En effet il la fixait. Elle détourna le regard.

-Comment je fais ? demanda Hermione.

-On vient de te le dire. Tu fonces et tu ne réfléchis pas, c'est très mauvais dans ce genre de situation, lui dit Lavande.

-Si tu veux, on le fait ensemble, suggéra Parvati.

-Comment ça ? dit Ginny. Tu as déjà trouvé un mec à embrasser ?

-Oui et il n'est pas très loin.

Parvati tourna la tête et fixa Dean Thomas qui était en pleine conversation avec Seamus et Neville.

-Comment tu vas t'y pendre ?

-D'une manière qui pourrait éclipser Hermione et Drago.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron.

-De truc de filles. Laisse-nous, lui dit Lavande. On va procéder comme ça, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'Harry et Ron n'entendirent absolument rien alors qu'ils étaient à côté. Tu vas commencer Hermione. Tu vas aller vers les Serpentard et embrasser Drago, mais il faut que ça dure assez longtemps pour que tu attires l'attention. Après Parvati agira. Je connais Parvati, ce qu'elle va faire sera encore mieux que ce que Pansy a fait. Prêtes ?

-Prêtes, dirent Ginny et Parvati.

-Prête, dit Hermione à contre cœur.

-Tu as un quart d'heure avant la fin du dîner.

Pansy qui n'avait pas lâché la table des Gryffondor de tout le repas vit Hermine se lever et se tourna vers les garçons pour dire :

-J'ai couché avec Potter !

-Quoi ? firent Blaise et Drago.

-J'ai couché avec Potter ! C'était impulsif ! On était là, on discutait puis je l'ai embrassé, il m'a embrassé et hop ! On a couché ensemble ! C'était il y a deux semaines ! Et depuis je rêve de lui tout le temps et… Voilà, j'ai couché avec Potter !

-Attends comment tu as pu faire ça ! s'exclama Blaise. Même moi je n'ai pas pu aller aussi loin avec Ginny !

-C'est une blague Pansy, dis-nous que c'est une blague ? demanda Drago à la limite de la panique.

-Non ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis amoureuse d'Harry Potter !

-Quoi ?

Et soudain, un hurlement retentit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et Hermione se jeta sur Drago pour l'embrasser. Hermione venait d'hurler pour attirer l'attention vers elle et ça avait marché. Ron et Harry s'étaient levés complètement alertés et paniqués. Et pauvre Drago. Sur le coup, il crut avoir une syncope avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Blaise avait raison. Hermione était de ce genre-là pour un jeu. C'était très loin d'être désagréable. Hermione embrassait divinement bien, si bien que lorsqu'elle voulut s'éloigner Drago en profita pour approfondir le baiser de quelques secondes ce qui étonna Hermione ainsi que Pansy et Blaise qui étaient juste à côté.

-A toi Parvati, chuchota Lavande.

Parvati se leva, monta sur le banc puis sur la table, marche entre les plats et s'arrêta pile devant Dean qui leva la tête avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Puis Parvati s'exclama :

-Vive Gryffondor !

Et elle sauta sur Dean pour l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre dans l'élan. Tout le monde hurla, éclata de rire et applaudit dans l'euphorie. Les seules personnes qui ne réagirent pas furent Ron et Harry qui faisaient des têtes de six pieds de long en regardant Hermione et Drago, ainsi que Pansy et Blaise.

Hermione et Drago n'avaient toujours pas finit de s'embrasser. Lorsque Drago décida enfin de rompre le baiser, les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux, leur regard et leur baiser. Puis Hermione lâcha Drago et quitta la Grande Salle.

-Albus, mais que se passe-t-il depuis ce matin ? De si bon élèves qui sèment la zizanie. Des préfets, des préfets en chef !

-C'est le printemps Minerva. Les jeunes y sont beaucoup plus affectés que nous, vieilles personnes que nous sommes.

**000**

Les filles étaient de retour dans la salle sur demande avec Parvati comme nouveau membre.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette brillante journée ? demanda Pansy.

-Excellente ! dit Lavande.

-Enrichissante, ajouta Ginny.

-Extraordinairement spéciale, poursuivit Luna. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de si beaux sauts Parvati.

-Merci. Moi non plus.

-Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire pour demain ? questionna toujours Pansy.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise dans une heure, répondit Ginny. Il a beaucoup apprécié mon baiser et aimerait renouveler.

-Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Ron. Tout devient plus clair quand on explique les choses calmement à ton frère, dit Lavande.

-Je ne ferai rien du tout, dit Luna. Neville aura assez de courage pour venir me voir.

-J'aviserai, ajouta Parvati. Je crois que j'ai fait peur à Dean tout à l'heure. Et toi Pansy ?

-Moi ? Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je sauve Potter des griffes de Blaise et Drago parce que pour détourner leur attention d'Hermione qui arrivait, j'ai dû dire que j'ai couché avec lui et que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

-Tu as dis ça ? dit Parvati. Et c'est vrai ? Tu es amoureuse d'Harry ? Et tu a vraiment couché avec lui ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai couché avec Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Et c'est vrai qu'il me plait, mais de là à être amoureuse, il y a un fossé. Et toi Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu as très bien agi, lui dit Ginny. Le cri n'était peut-être pas nécessaire mais c'était tellement drôle.

-Il fallait attirer l'attention, non ? C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Et Drago a adoré, ajouta Pansy. C'était un sacré baiser, pas vrai Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais rougit. Oui c'était un sacré baiser qu'elle était censée maîtriser. Mais ce fut l'arroseur arrosé. A un moment donné, ce n'était plus elle qui embrassait Drago, mais lui qui embrassait Hermione.

**000**

Hermione était de retour dans la salle commune privée. Elle avait eu peur d'y trouver Drago l'attendant dans le canapé comme la veille mais à son plus grand bonheur, il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il déjà en train de dormir ? Elle songea à faire la même chose lorsqu'elle se mit à bailler mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des applaudissements. Hermione se retourna et vit Drago debout juste à côté du portrait qu'il y avait en guise d'entrée. Non, il n'était visiblement pas parti se coucher.

-Je dois dire que cette journée était particulière. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de filles péter les plombs dans la même journée.

Drago avançait dangereusement vers Hermione alors qu'elle reculait.

-Quand j'ai vu Brown embrasser Weasley, je me suis dit que c'était une folle de plus en ce bas monde. Quand j'ai vu Weasley fille faire la même chose avec Blaise, j'ai pensé que ça devait être dans le sang d'être attardé dans cette famille mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça bizarre. Et puis il y avait cette Lovegood avec Londubat, totalement ridicule pour être vraiment spontané. Mais quand j'ai vu Pansy foncer droit sur Potter j'ai compris qu'un truc clochait définitivement. Blaise a exposé une théorie. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

Hermione fit non de la tête tout en reculant face à Drago qui avançait.

-Il a dit que vous vous amusiez à nous embrasser de façon particulière, que j'étais le prochain sur la liste et j'allais être ta victime. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser faire au cas où il aurait raison, et il avait raison. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse dans tout ça. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

Hermione fait toujours non de la tête alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du mur.

-Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui devais m'embrasser, moi ? Toi et pas une autre.

-Hasard, réussit à articuler Hermione alors qu'elle touchait le mur. Prise au piège.

-Hasard ? répéta Drago maintenant face à elle presque nez contre nez. Un hasard qui fait bien les choses tu ne crois pas ? Puisque tu es attirée par moi.

-Non.

-Non ? Ne mens pas Granger. Pas à moi. Tu es définitivement attirée par moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux et j'ai pu le sentir dans ton baiser et dans mon baiser.

-Non, répéta-t-elle.

-Oh que oui.

Cette proximité était de plus en plus dangereuse, pensa Hermione. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle avait de plus en plus chaud et les lèvres de Drago étaient de plus en plus attirantes, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bon pour elle. La tension était à son maximum.

-Tu… tu te fais beaucoup trop d'idée, dit Hermione en tentant de se reprendre. Laisse-moi passer, je suis fatiguée.

Hermione se dégagea de Drago fière d'avoir pu résister mais c'était sans compter le Serpentard qui la retint par le bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas et Hermione s'agrippa carrément à son cou. Ce baiser n'avait mais alors rien à voir avec celui qu'elle lui avait donné dans la grande salle. Il était beaucoup plus passionné. Elle s'éloigna soudainement de Drago et s'exclama :

-Je suis folle ! Je suis complètement folle ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! C'est un jeu ! C'est censé n'être qu'un jeu ! Merde ! Je ne suis pas attirée par toi ! Non ! Je ne peux pas l'être ! Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain ! Ce n'est pas normal, c'est insensé, c'est contre…

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau pour la faire taire. Si elle commençait à réfléchir la nuit serait loin de se terminer.

-… mes principes, finit-elle après le baiser.

-On s'en fiche des principes Granger. Cette journée était une journée sans principes, alors tu te tais, tu m'embrasses et tu mets ton cerveau en pause pendant quelques heures. Tu peux faire ça ?

Hermione répondit par l'acquiescement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Bien.

Ils s'embrasèrent à nouveau et Hermione apprécia le baiser comme il le fallait. Pansy avait raison, elle allait devoir la remercier dès le lendemain matin pour ce jeu complètement stupide mais hautement appréciable.

_**Fin.**_

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Etait-ce un bien, relativement drôle ou trop exagéré ?

A bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
